The Value of Life
by Page of Doom
Summary: HUMAN AU. Natalia took everything for granted. Until one day, she takes one wrong step that almost costs her her life.


**Title: The Value of Life**

**Chapter: Chapter 1, One Wrong Step**

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Family, Tragedy **

**Character(s): Belarus**

**Pairing(s): References to PruHun and one-sided AmeBel**

**Summary: Human AU. Natalia took everything for granted. Her best friend, her siblings, her not so secret admirer, everything. She thought she had forever to learn how to love it all, she wasn't in any rush. Then, one day, she takes a step that nearly costs her her life, and her eyes are opened to a whole different world. **

**Warnings for This Chapter: Slight language **

_A/N:_

_I've done better. A lot better. But this is just...god, I hate it. I'll publish it anyways. -_- I'm more focused on another project at the moment, which I'll get into at the author's note at the end. _

* * *

><p>I think everyone tends to take life for granted. We think it's in some limitless supply or something, or that we won't die until were a hundred and two. But all it takes is one thing, one mistake that almost costs us our lives, and we realize just how important, just how short life really is. I'm lucky I'm still alive, let alone able to walk. Those days I spent in the hospital scared me, I couldn't sleep because I was afraid I wouldn't wake up. And even after that, I didn't sleep much. I've started to cherish every moment now, cherish everything. My friends, my siblings, even my best friend's annoying –ass boyfriend and that guy who can't seem understand "I wouldn't date you if my life depended on it." I cherish it all, all because of one wrong step.<p>

"Nat! Get your slow ass down here!" I sighed as Elizaveta yelled at me from downstairs. Was it necessary for my sister to let her in? No. Did she? Yes. Was I annoyed? _Very. _I walked downstairs quickly, deciding not to wear makeup today because I knew if I didn't get downstairs fast, I was going to hear my Hungarian friend yell at me for the next ten minutes.

"Ivan! Kat! I'm kidnapping your little sister now, see you two at school!" Elizaveta shouted as we left the house. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't "kidnapping", why she had to say that I had no clue. I decided not to say anything about it, though, and we made our way to school.

"So, are you going to the Winter Dance with anyone?" Elizaveta asked me. "I don't plan to. I'm assuming you're going with Gilbert?" I asked, looking at her curiously. Gilbert was Elizaveta's annoying as hell boyfriend. He's got an ego the size of a small skyscraper, even though he's really just an idiot. "Who else would I go with?" She asked with a smile. Someone who wasn't a totally obnoxious moron, maybe? "You should go, Nat! There has to be someone you could go with? Oh, how about Toris?" I gave her my "you have to be fucking kidding me" glares. "Right," she said softly, avoiding my glare as if it would kill her. "How about Alfred?"

I scowled as I felt my face warm up. "Why would I go with him?" I asked, almost angry.

"Well, you seem pretty interested…Come on, anyone would notice those looks you give him in Biology class!"

"You're crazy."

Actually, she was right. I had a crush on Alfred F. Jones for about a year now. But I couldn't let anyone know that. That would make me look like one of those lovesick preppy girls. I was not going to be one of those girls. At all. Elizaveta could get all mushy about her stupid boyfriend, but I didn't want to be like that for a long time.

"Nat? You know you're blushing like crazy, right?" Elizaveta said with a smile. I growled quietly. "I am not!" I snapped. "Oh, you are~" She said. I scowled again, and stomped off, no longer wanting to talk to her. My friend could be so annoying sometimes! She was much better in middle school, when she was dating Roderich, who wasn't an asshole and didn't rub off on her like crazy. I heard her shout my name, but ignored it. "Natalia, wait! There's a-"

In my anger, I hadn't noticed that I had started crossing the street, and a car was racing towards me. I had no time to react, and there was a flash of pain before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_*cries, ashamed* ;A; The fact that I just posted something so awful proves that I deserve to die. Not in real, but on here, I deserved to be killed with a thousand knives. .n. _

_Anyways...my other project...it is called..._

_Operation: _

**_Toris Lorinaitis vs the World_**

_Yup. I'm crossing over Hetalia and Scott Pilgrim because I can._

_Basically, it's going to be Scott Pilgrim, and I replaced all the characters with the Hetalia characters I find fitting. I actually had some help from a Dark!Canada on FB, but not a single fuck was given. (J/K, I'm so thankful for them :3)_

_And this is where a contest comes in! _

_I have already established a cast of characters, and whoever guesses the most characters correctly wins a multi-chapter fic dedicated to them! (since I do one shots without you winning my stupid contests. XD But you HAVE to PM me. That way, no one cheats off of you. :I_

_And I swear, if all of you say "Scott is Liet", and nothing else...I WILL EAT ALL OF YOUR SOULS BC _

_I'll give you all two hints to start with:_

_A) Nationality has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with my choices. Nor does age, gender, or pairing preference. _

_B) Other Scott and Nega-Scott are still Other Toris and Nega-Toris. Don't even try to guess those. BI_

_Good luck to all who enter!_

_~animecookiefairy_


End file.
